Garden of Memory
by Seichou
Summary: Kagome reflects on how her favorite place in the world came into exsistence. Also on my Dokuga account.


Alright here is my first fanfiction for Dokuga and hopefully it's a good one.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Inuyasha.

The spring air weaved lazily through the trees and flowers inside of the enclosed space. An abundance of different flowers were sprinkled everywhere in the garden. The air was thick with the smell of flowery essence from all over the world. The lush grass looked and felt like a soft cloud. Kagome took a long, drawn out inhale of the air and gave a pleased sigh. She loved Sesshomaru's garden.

'_Interesting how there was nothing but dirt here, five hundred years ago._' She mused looking out over the sea of color. She closed her eyes with a smile on her lips, as she began remembering the day she first saw the garden.

_Five Hundred Years Ago_

Kagome was looking outside the window of Sesshomaru's castle, bored with the view of his soldiers training for the _third_ time that day and it was only about two in the afternoon. She could hear his general shouting out commands as she twirled her ponytail around. She let out a huff of air and looked at the demon working at the desk only two feet away. He continued to scribble on as though he hadn't heard anything.

Kagome let out a larger huff and yet her soon-to-be mate continued to write shuffling a few papers out of his way. She narrowed her eyes at the inattentive demon. Deciding that pure irritation was the best and fastest way to steal his attention, she rose and walked over to the bookcases appearing to be getting a book.

Kagome found the a thick, heavy book titled _Army Tactics_ and pulled it off a shelf. She walked over to Sesshomaru's desk and slammed it down. He froze for just a moment and continued his work. '_Stubborn, huh?_' she thought. '_I'll fix that_.' She went back to shelf found a book about the same size as the first called _Demons: A History_, yet roughly larger. She snatched it off a shelf as well and took it back to the desk. She picked the first up and rested it underneath the second.

She held the books high over the desk, let them go, and then listened with satisfaction at the heavy slam they produced. The noise didn't quite have the effect she wanted, but it obviously affected the cool demon whose brush snapped in half. He calmly sat it aside and reached for another. Jaw set, he went right back to work.

Kagome's eye twitched. 'Are you serious?' Kagome marched back to the cases determined to find the largest book yet. After about fifteen minutes of searching and finding none, she was just about to give up and scream, when suddenly she saw the biggest book of her life. It looked to be about a foot thick and was about twice of large. O course it was titled _The Noble Tashio History._ '_I'll have to read this later but now…_'

A sneaky grin spread over her face as she grabbed it, nearly dropping the heavy thing. Carefully she trudged over to the desk and eased the other books on top of the unnaturally large volume. With great struggle she raised them above the desk. Just as she was about to drop them, two hands reached out and took the books from her. "Kagome, what do you require from me? I'm trying to finish these documents." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual voice, though there was a hint of wariness in it.

"Finally! Sesshomaru, I'm bored. I've been cooped up in this castle ever since we got here yesterday! I want to do something!" She unintentionally whined. "Perhaps you would enjoy a tour?" Sesshomaru asked the petite female in front of him. As soon as her eyes glittered he knew she was pleased. "That would be great." She chirped happily.

'_This way, the servants shall see their new lady, and she will be greatly pleased_.' Sesshomaru processed quickly. Offering her an arm, which she gladly took, he glided out of the study. He began with the interior, showing her the library, dining room, ballroom, kitchen, and his own room soon to hers as well. The servants were dazzled by her and all liked her.

She seemed more and more enamored by the beauty of his castle and this made Sesshomaru feel very proud. "Can we go see the garden now?" Kagome asked curiously. '_The garden!_' he thought with foreboding. "I wish to show you the stables and pens. Perhaps you may find a pet you wish to keep." He breezed over her request, hoping she would let it slide.

"Oooh, then I would have a companion for the times I'm in the garden without you!" She spoke even more excited. '_I sense a disaster_.' Sesshomaru thought in a doomed fashion. Deciding to not avoid it he leaded her to the stables and pens hoping the many different animals would keep her busy. When she arrived she first went to Ah-Un's stall and rubbed his nose.

She cooed over many of animals going back and forth. She was truly enraptured by the white dog pups that we're running around and yapping playfully. "I don't know which one I want! They're all so cute! Sessho, help me pick one."Kagome called to him. "I would suggest finding the one with the personality that best appeals to you." He advised. He knew that would take a few hours, so he found a comfortable spot to sit, and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

Sadly, only a few minutes later he felt a light tapping. He opened his eyes and saw the pup of Kagome's choice stuck in his face. "He's the one! Isn't he cute? I'm naming him Sessh." Kagome told him. "Can we go to the garden now?" she asked, tucking her new pup in her arms not caring that he was getting his little tongue all over the front of her clothing. A sense of dread fell over Sesshomaru as he led her to the garden. Just as they were about to go around the final corner that would bring the garden into view, he told Kagome to close her eyes.

When they made their way around the corner he told her to open them and when she did, she let out a screech of horror. The so called garden was nothing but coarse, yellow grass and blossom less trees. Instead of the flowery scent that should enclose a garden you smelt nothing at all. "What happened?" she questioned, horrified.

"I've lacked a proper gardener for a while now." Sesshomaru replied softly, waiting for the small woman to either get horribly sad or horribly angry. "Why didn't you say so?" Kagome asked, looking at him as though it was common sense which it was. He looked at her dumbfounded. "I can have this so called garden in shape in a few months. Just let me swing by home and pick up some things." Kagome spoke nonchantly.

_A Few Months Later_

"Ahh, don't you love the garden Sessh?" Kagome asked her not so little puppy. Like herself the dog was frolicking in the grass and flowers, chasing butterflies every now and then. The garden was so beautiful; it had attracted many different demons and humans alike. There was even a new gardener, a pretty forest youkai named Yumi. Even Sesshomaru loved it, though he never said it. He was currently lightly dozing underneath one of the trees Yumi had healed.

Smiling at him softly, Kagome lightly touched her mating mark. Having Sesshomaru in her life was the greatest thing to happen to her…that he knew of. "What do you think Sessh? Should I go tell him?" Kagome asked the dog. The intelligent creature nodded. Kagome stood and brushed herself off, careful not to bump her stomach. She went over to Sesshomaru ad slid in next to him hugging his waist. He encircled his arms around her waist.

"Mate, what does your pet know that I do not?" he asked without opening his eyes. She chuckled and rested her head against his chest, enjoying his heartbeat. "Just that we have two pups on the way." She answered off-handedly gauging his reaction. His eyes opened and he stared at her with pure love and affection. He kissed her underneath the momiji tree.

_Present_

"Granma, Granma! Mommy's looking for you! What are you doing?" a cute little toddler voice spoke tugging on the sleeve of her elegant white dress. Chuckling she rose and swung a little girl into her arms. She had Sesshomaru's strips in blue and moon in pink, and Kagome's sparkling blue eyes and face, yet she had red hair tied into two pigtails on the sides of her head. "Remembering, Akane dear." She spoke grinning. "Remembering."


End file.
